shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Modular Gunarm
Modular Gunarm is a fighting style developed by Kyriaki Noriko, adapted to fit her transforming body, which can morph into many types of armaments. Main Powers Regeneration Kyriaki can regenerate her wounds at a very slow pace, and only while she is absorbing mass from something. It would take her a full two hours of absorbtion to get her back to full health from a severely damaged state. Flight Kyriaki can sprout "wings of light" that act like rocket boosters attached to her back. These rockets are attached to small, thin shards of metal, that can move as she wills them. Thus, she has a propulsion system that allows her to make rapid turns and stops, making her extremely agile in the air. She also has control over how fast her wings make her go, by funneling more energy into them. Gun Morphing She can also morph her arms into any number of guns without using energy, as long as she conserves mass. If she can't, then the excess mass is taken from her hair. She prefers three types of guns to morph into: the standard machine gun, a powerful cannon, and a dazzling stun grenade. Those three are the guns that she uses most often, but she also uses other types occassionally, like a long-ranged sniper rifle or powerful shotgun. Dual Blades Obtained later in the story, she can split off parts of her shoulders into thin metal plates that look like knives. These plates are independant of her, and fly around to defend her by shooting lasers at her target. They aren't very powerful, and they break easily, but they're good for distracting powerful opponents. In addition, if they're ignored they can get some hits in and break the opponent's concentration. Jump Engine Kyriaki can teleport for short distances, instantaneously and at will. However, it takes up an insane amount of her energy, and she can only go for about five jumps at her default energy level. Special Attacks Graviton Cannon Forming her arms into a cannon with a muzzle in the shape of a rose, Kyriaki shoots an invisible blast of gravitic energy, only apparent by the lightning that surrounds it. This energy pushes everything outwards and is shot instantly-- there is no travel time for the blast. Anything caught in the invisible blast is flattened and flung away, their internals likely having become powder from the intense flattening. The move takes a long time to set up though, so it can only be used practically as a surprise ace up the sleeve. Moonlight Butterfly Turning her rocket wings towards her opponent, she consumes all of her remaining energy to overload her wings, sending out a blast like a space rocket's takeoff towards her opponent. This hits the opponent with immense force measuring in the tons, while burning them to a crisp at the same time. However, if the opponent moves out of the way or is otherwise uneffected, she has no remaining energy left to fight them with. Tracker Barrage To pull of this move, Kyriaki needs to hit her opponent with a small sticky tracker. It is difficult to remove, but is doable if the opponent has time. Once the tracker is attached, Kyriaki fires hundreds of blasts into the air, all of which home in on the tracker, and likewise the opponent. It is very difficult to dodge, but all of the blasts are homing in on the tracker. Therefore, if you can remove the tracker, you neutralize the attack. As a final note, multiple trackers can be attached to multiple enemies and each blast will randomly choose one to home in on. Metal Goddess Kyriaki's final attack, she must be attached to a mass source to use it. Using her hair, she converts the entirety of whatever mass she is attached to into energy and loads it into her Graviton Cannon. Then, she reverses the flow of energy, pushing it back into herself. This causes her to be covered in light, and take on an angelic appearance as her rocket wings become literal wings of light. In this form, she can fire as many lasers as she would like of any intensity and it will not take any energy. In addition, being covered in light gives her the ultimate defense-- the light is actually a defensive shield that disintegrates anything it touches. Finally, she can release all of the stored energy in a great laser, big enough to cut Lysseria in twain. However, the form has a single weakness-- that of time. She can only stay in this form for exactly two minutes before she is overloaded and must release the energy in a great burst. Weaknesses Kyriaki's systems run off of a battery-like system where she stores energy in her hair, using it and converting it to mass as needed for her systems. Her bullets, her rocket wings, and her regeneration all run off of her hair. As she fights, her hair is consumed and gets shorter and shorter. If she becomes bald, she falls unconscious immediately. To get more energy, she must attach her hair to something and absorb it's mass, taking it and making more hair. This makes her vulnerable while in this process. In addition, Kyriaki has little to no close-range combat abilities. Her only defense against a melee opponent is her Jump Engine, and that runs her out of energy really fast. Kyriaki's Skill List Static Skill: Reload – Recovers AM to full. Static Skill: Shoot – Uses AM to use basic attack. Level 1: Teleport: Buff: Increases EVA rate to 100% for one turn. Level 1: Bell X-1: Ranged Neutral attack: Hits all enemies for low Neutral damage Level 4: Retreat: Buff: Decreases target rate by 25%. Level 9: PGM-17 Thor: Ranged Fire attack: Hits all enemies for low Fire damage and has 30% chance to burn those enemies. Level 13: RTV-4 Shrike: Ranged Electric attack: Hits all enemies for low Electric damage and has 30% chance to stun those enemies. Level 18: WS-199 Bold Orion: Ranged Neutral attack: Hits all enemies for medium Neutral damage. Level 23: SSM8 Regulus: Ranged Neutral attack: Hits one enemy for heavy Neutral damage. Level 27: CIM-10 Bomarc: Buff: Intercepts all ranged attacks for a turn. Level 31: WS-107 Atlas: Ranged Fire attack: Hits all enemies for medium Fire damage and has a 50% chance to burn those enemies. Level 36: NA-211 High Virgo: Ranged Electric attack: Hits all enemies for medium Electric damage and has a 50% chance to stun those enemies. Level 41: MX-813 Graviton: Ranged Neutral attack: Hits all enemies for heavy Neutral damage. Level 47: Archangel's Light: Ranged Light attack. Hits one enemy for extreme Light damage, but requires 100 MP to use, and can only be used once per battle. Kyriaki's Timeskip Skill List Combo Attacks Site Navigation